


Glory And Gore

by captainbook, Phantomlimb



Series: The Song Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Original Character Death(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbook/pseuds/captainbook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't afraid to get information out of someone and if heads roll, so what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory And Gore

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't do fics like this but it was try something new Tuesday. The song for this is Glory and Gore by Lorde.

 

“I’m not telling you _shit_ ,” Benjamin Carlisle spat at Stiles’ face.

 

Derek growled but Stiles held a hand up to silence him. Derek quieted and Stiles turned back to Carlisle.

 

“Listen here, _Benny,_ ” Stiles said, squatting in front of him and giving him a sharp smile, a smile _that cannot be trusted._

Carlisle gulped and Stiles’ eyes did not miss this action.

“We’re going to kill _each and every one of them_ ,” Stiles said softly, punctuating each as Carlisle started to sweat.

“You-you wouldn’t,” Carlisle said, voice brittle.

 

Stiles smiled cruelly and suddenly gripped Carlisle’s hair painfully, making him cry out.

 

“ _Does it look like I’m bluffing, Ben?_ We already found their hide out. One of our Betas just confirmed that. You’re gonna be alone and there’s nothing and no one who can bring them back for you,” Stiles sneered.

Ben’s bottom lip started to quiver.

“Aw now don’t do that. It takes out all the fun,” Stiles pouted.

“ _They’ll kill you; they’ll kill all of you!”_ Carlisle roared.

 

Stiles let go of him and gave him an unimpressed look.

 

“Doubtful. Besides, you could try and take us but that would just speed up your imminent death,” Stiles said uninterested as he picked up one of the bloodied knives they had uses earlier on Carlisle.

 

Hot tears fell from his eyes and Carlisle’s jaw clenched in anger. Stiles noticed and smiled to himself as he continued to admire the array of bloody knives on the table.

 

“You’re a monster,” Carlisle whispered.

Stiles snorted and looked at him to say “No, Ben, I am not. I’m glorious. Glorious is what I am.”

“You arrogant bastard they’re my family-“

“And they murdered a whole town in cold blood solely to quench their thirst,” Stiles interrupted.

 

Carlisle closed his eyes briefly, muttering words to himself.

 

‘Are you-pfft, are you praying? That’s rich, coming from a vampire,” Stiles laughed, finally choosing a knife and dipping it in dead man’s blood.

“He’s all our God. God is merciful.”

“Yeah, to those who deserve it.”

 

Carlisle glowered at him from his restraints.

 

“You’re going to burn in hell if you touch a hair on their heads. I’ll send you there myself!” He barked at Stiles, spending spit everywhere.

 

Stiles just smirked at him and was about to walk over to him when his phone rang. He picked up.

 

“We killed them.”

“Any casualties?” Stiles asked as Carlisle howled in agony.

“None,” Scott reported.

“Good,” Stiles murmured before hanging up.

“You _killed them! You killed them! You killed them! MY BOY! HE WAS ONLY FIFTEEN, HE WAS ONLY FIFTEEN!”_

“Derek?” Stiles called.

 

Derek stepped forward from the shadows.

 

“Yes?”

“I’m tired. Finish him,” Stiles said, bored.

“Of course,” Derek answered, moving towards Carlisle.

"Wait.”

 

Derek did.

 

Stiles peered at Carlisle, who was now the broken shell of the person he use to be.

 

“You must understand that this is all your fault. Did you _honestly_ believe you could escape the _Hale pack?_ ” Stiles inquired with a twisted smile.

 

Carlisle looked up and never had Stiles seen such hatred.

 

“Go to hell,” Carlisle gritted out.

 

Stiles lowered himself to be directly in front of Carlisle.

 

“ _Glory and Gore go hand in hand_ ,” Stiles murmured.

 

Carlisle moved to attack him but Derek was faster and he clawed his throat out. Benjamin Carlisle died making wet, hacking noises as he choked on his own blood. As soon as it was apparent he was dead, Stiles’ whole demeanor changed.

 

“God that was disgusting. Vampires are gross and I hope we never deal with them again because to be honest there is waayy too much blood involved. I need a shower. Actually, I need five showers,” Stiles rambled.

 

Derek huffed a breath in amusement.

 

Stiles made a face and scoffed in disbelief.

 

“And don’t even get me started on how you were today because we are definitely having some words when we get home.”

 

After a quick cleanup, a celebratory fist bump with each pack member and after Stiles made sure Scott was spending the night with Kira and not at their apartment, he snuck into Derek’s place where Derek was waiting for him.

“About time,” Derek remarked as he put down his whiskey glass.

Stiles rolled his eyes but kissed him anyway. Derek held him there and gave him a bruising kiss. Parting for breath, Stiles motioned to Derek’s room and they made their way there, slowly, stopping to kiss. Once they were in Derek’s room, they stripped off all their clothing and kissed languidly. Stiles pushed him onto the bed and got on top of him.

 _“I saw-I saw the way you looked at me when I was torturing that vampire_ ,” Stiles breathed out, voice ragged as Derek bit at his collarbone.

“ _Secre-secretly you love this, you-you get off on it, don’t you_?” Stiles asked as he dug his fingers into Derek’s shoulders.

Derek stopped briefly to look him in the eyes and the look he gave him was _smoldering_ and Stiles just knew that was the only answer he was ever going to get.

 

Glory and Gore go hand in hand.


End file.
